The Aztec Queen
by CalzonaJara
Summary: Callie Torres is the queen of drug trafficking in southern Spain and Arizona Robbins is the undercover agent responsible for bringing her to justice. Contains mature content like drug/alcohol abuse, violence, and will have sexually explicit scenes.
1. Bobby is dead

**A/N 1: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. **

**A/N 2: Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm still not done with school for the semester, but the end nears! I've decided to start off on another story. This isn't an original idea, but I am going to make a lot of changes that will be my own. This story is a lot darker than "Another Chance" and I thought it good to start with it. I will write a sequel to "Another Chance" but I figured that this would give me the perfect opportunity to write when I am in a different mood. This story will be violent and involve a lot more mature subjects like drugs, death, alcohol, etc. The original idea is based from the book called "The Queen of the South" which is an excellent read. **

**This particular chapter deals with violence and has a rape scene. It is not graphic, but I wanted to advise of the content as a heads up since it is a sensitive subject. This particular scene will play an important piece of the puzzle later on. I mean no offense of any kind. I also want to advise in advance that though this story will have drug/alcohol use, I in no way wish to promote it. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Run. Never stop running baby. I'm not going to be around to take care of you anymore. You gotta keep running. Should that phone ever ring, you start running; you never stop. The day you stop running, you die."<em>

Callie, panicked, struggled to even out her breathing. He had warned her. She'd been in the middle of a relaxing bath about to get ready for their anniversary night out when that wretched ring filled the air. She'd frozen, the tequila shot she'd been about to take had sunk to the bottom of the tub as fear ran down her entire body.

She'd practically tripped over herself as she'd rushed out of the tub and ran into the bedroom, opened drawers and randomly yanked out clothes. She was still dripping wet, hands trembling, as she unsuccessfully tried to get her jeans on. She was pulling her shirt over her wet chest when the phone rang again. Hand trembling beyond control, she reached over for the phone with trepidation, brought it to her ear, and hit 'answer'.

"Callie, is it you? Listen to me, he's dead. Bobby is dead. They killed him. They're coming after you. You have to go, NOW! You hear me? Run! They're com—"

Callie hung up the phone, not needing to hear anything else. She didn't know who the person on the phone had been, but she did know one thing: she couldn't trust ANYONE anymore. She grabbed her purse and threw in her passport, the emergency stash of money, and the photo of Bobby and her that sat on the dresser. Hair still dripping, she ran out the front door and cautiously made her way to the gate. She exited the property and walked quickly away from it.

She tried to walk with her head down, so as to avoid recognition, but she also needed to keep a constant lookout and know if someone was following her. She took random streets, knowing she had to get to that apartment, yet not knowing the best way to get there. She finally spotted a taxi and waved it down. It was a short ride; one which she spent looking around and taking in her surroundings. The coast seemed clear… it was like any other hot summer day in the city of Culiacán. She knew better though. She knew these bastards could sneak up on you out of nowhere. They were good at what they did, and the fact that they didn't have a conscience or didn't even hesitate to commit the inhumane crimes they did scared her beyond belief. No one knew of this apartment though. Bobby had made sure to not frequent the place at all. It was a hideout of sorts. He'd kept this place secret, trusting the location to her. The tools she needed to survive would be there waiting for her. She just hoped she could make it out alive.

The taxi came to a stop outside the apartment complex. She hurriedly paid the driver and exited the car before running up the staircase. It was quiet; eerily so. She made her way into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. She took Bobby's passport, more pesos and dollars, a gun, and the agenda. That agenda was the most valuable thing now. Having that object in her possession meant she could now negotiate her way out of the trouble she was in, and if she was lucky, she could get out of this alive.

"_This has all the information you need. If you are caught, give this agenda to Vargas in exchange for your life. This agenda will keep you safe baby." _

She didn't know the contents of the agenda, and didn't care to find out. Knowing its contents was much more trouble than it was worth so she placed it in her bag, still unread, and headed towards the door. Pulling it open she came face to face with Charlie, Alex standing beside him.

"What's the matter beautiful? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Charlie asked, a malicious grin appearing on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked, fear filling her voice.

He was wearing Bobby's jacket; the one she'd bought him for their anniversary, the very one that she'd left wrapped in a box on their dining room table. He'd been there already…

"What do you think we want, Callie? We want you." Charlie continued.

"What did you do to Bobby? Why are you wearing his jacket? Scum like you don't deserve to wear something like that. What did you do to Bobby?" Callie yelled.

She was silenced by a hard slap to the face. She was knocked to the ground by the force, only to be picked up and dragged back to the bedroom.

"Bobby was doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing, and he had to pay a price. Now you're going to pay one too. No one, especially a bitch like you, speaks to me that way. I've wanted to have my way with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You were his girl, so you were off limits… but he's gone now…" Charlie said as he began forcing himself onto Callie's body.

"Charlie, no! That's not fair man. She was Bobby's girl. Let's just do what we came here to do and get out of here." Alex said, pulling out his gun. "Don't worry Callie, this isn't going to hurt." He said, as he held the gun up to her forehead.

"You either get the hell out of my way or I take you with her." Charlie said, pulling a gun and pointing it at Alex's head.

Alex hesitated briefly before lowering his gun and stepping aside. "Do whatever the fuck you want; I'm out of here." He said as he walked away and towards the front door once again.

Charlie continued where he'd left off. He ripped Callie's clothes off and forced himself on her. Callie, face expressionless, lay there and let him continue without resistance. Her lip was busted and bleeding, and the right side of her face was purple and swelling by the second.

"Oh baby, you've no idea how long I've waited to do this." Charlie continued.

Callie slowly inched her hand closer to her bag. Once inside it, she pulled out the loaded gun she'd placed within it just minutes before. Charlie had been too preoccupied to notice the click of the safety or her hand moving slowly and cautiously towards his face. He didn't see the gun until it was too late; Callie put it up to his cheek and pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered all over her face and body as he reached up to his face and crumpled to the ground. She leapt out of the bed, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the apartment into the dead of the night, on the run once again.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are loved! I want you all to let me know if you want me to continue on with this story or if you'd like me to just start on the sequel;)<strong>


	2. Bargaining

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! It seems like I've caught the attention of many with this story, and this pleases me beyond words. Many of you have mentioned the 'novela' "La Reina del Sur" which plays on Telemundo on weekdays. The original book was written in Spanish, and is what the novela is based on. I could write it in Spanish, but figured it'd be available to more people in English;) The book and novela really are amazing. I highly recommend them both. Here's chapter 2, it has a bit of language, but if you know anything about the novela or the book, you'll understand where I'm coming from;) I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: Just a little bit of trivia: this book is based on the story of Teresa Mendoza, a woman originally from Culiacán, capital of the state of Sinaloa. As most of you know, Sara Ramirez is from Sinaloa. Thought it was a cool connection;)**

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOTS! This is one stupid, worthless woman! How could you let her get away?" Negrete slammed his and down on the desk as he directed his attention to the man in front of him. Alex stood there, a mixture of a scowl and fear filled his face.<p>

"I'm sorry boss. Charlie, well he –" Alex began, unable to look at his boss in the eye.

"I don't give a shit what Charlie was doing. You had one task, KILL CALLIE TORRES. It was that simple, and you imbeciles screwed it up. Listen to me, and listen well. You find her, and you kill her. If you can't get that accomplished, don't even bother coming back, am I understood?" Negrete yelled at his subordinate.

"Yes boss, right away." Alex said, as he hurried out of the room, grateful to have been given another chance. He wasn't going to mess is up this time.

* * *

><p>**telephone rings**<p>

"Hello?"

"Don Epifanio?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Callie Torres sir. I need to speak with you. Can we see each other in private?"

"I don't know about that sweetheart. Everyone is out looking for you. Where are you?"

"I need your help sir, please, you have to help me. I have something for you. Can we please see each other?"

"Ok sweetie. Meet me at the little café at the corner of Juárez and Mier, you know the one I'm talking about?"

"Yes sir. Can you please come alone?"

"Sure, I'll see you there in half an hour."

Callie hung up the phone and headed to the café. She knew he wouldn't be coming alone, but she couldn't help but hope that something could still be worked out. There was no sense in running form these people; they could find you hidden under a grain of sand in the middle of the Sahara if they wanted to. Epifanio Vargas was the most powerful man in all of Sinaloa. All he needed to do was give an order, and things would get done. He was the head of the drug cartel of Sinaloa; what he said was law. Getting the pardon from Epifanio Vargas was the only way out of this mess alive, and she knew it.

She arrived at the café and ordered a drink just to have something to keep her hands occupied and to keep them from shaking. She had the agenda, all she had to think of now was a way to convince Vargas to take it and leave her alone. Even then, if she _could _somehow manage to convince the man to leave her be, how would she ever trust that he wouldn't change his mind and come after her? How did she know he wasn't going to kill her the minute that agenda was in his hands? Time raced by and before she knew it, Vargas was entering the café, Alex and a few of his bodyguards at his side.

"Don Epifanio, you came. Thank you for meeting me. Can we please talk?" Callie asked while standing perfectly still, her eyes directed to his bodyguards.

Epifanio Vargas turned to his men "Wait for me outside." Several of them hesitated. "Did you not hear what I said? Wait outside!"

He walked slowly towards Callie, arms open. "What's happened to you child? Look at you… come here."

Callie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, big sobs beginning to escape her body. "They killed Bobby. He was your godson, and he told me that I could come to you if I needed help."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes. He said that you would help me. He said that if I gave you this you would keep me safe. He said that I could exchange my life for this agenda. Don Epifanio please, you have to help me" she said, pulling out the agenda and handing it to him.

"Bobby bobby, he shouldn't have made promises he couldn't keep my dear. He shouldn't have spoken for anyone." Epifanio Vargas stated.

Callie fell to her knees before him and reached out of his hand.

"Please Don Epifanio, you can tell them to leave me alone. I don't know anything. Just tell them to leave me alone." Callie begged.

"Have you read the contents of this agenda?" Vargas asked, holding it up.

"No! No, I haven't. I've no idea what's in it. Bobby just told me it was enough to keep me safe." Callie replied, tears falling from her face as she held Vargas' hand and continued to beg for her life.

"Well, maybe there is something I can do. I have a friend in Spain. I could send you over there."

"Spain? Yes, I'll go to Spain, I'll go anywhere!"

"I know a guy over there that owes me a favor. I can give him a call and tell him you're on your way. But you have to remember this Callie: once you're over there, you're on your own. I can't protect you over there more than I can here. You're going to have to run for the rest of your life sweetheart."

"Thank you Don Epifanio, thank you!" Callie said, kissing his hand.

"Alright. Get up, you need to get going. Do you have any money?"

"Yes, I have some money and my passport."

"Good, good. I'll make the call. You stay here until we leave. Then head over to the airport and catch the first flight out. You're going to have to go to San Diego first and then head to Madrid from there."

"Yes sir, I'll do as you say."

"Oh and Callie, you're absolutely positive you've no idea what the contents of this agenda are?"

"No Don Epifanio, I've no idea. I swear on Bobby's memory, I've no idea what's in there."

"Ok m'hijita, ok. Wait here, leave once we're gone. Good luck."

"Thank you Don Epifanio!" Callie said, tears of gratitude streaming down her face.

Epifanio Vargas exited the café and headed towards his car. His bodyguards surrounded him immediately, asking for further instructions. Vargas' nephew, known to everyone as the "Rat" and one of his goons, came up to him with a questioning look on his face.

"So uncle, what's the deal? Can I go in there and finish Callie off?" the Rat asked, eyes shining with anticipation.

"No, you're not going to kill her. No one is going to lay a hand on her, understood?"

"But uncle…"

"NO ONE LAYS A FINGER ON CALLIE TORRES. SHE STAYS ALIVE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir." Everyone answered in unison.

Vargas climbed into his car and sped off, followed by his bodyguards. Alex and the Rat stayed behind.

"Don't think this is over my dear Alex. Look at what that bitch did to Charlie. He's stuck in the hospital with a fucking hole in his face; this isn't over. Find out where the bitch is headed." The Rat said, disgust filling his voice.

* * *

><p>Callie entered the airport and headed directly to the ticket counter. She paid for a ticket to Madrid with connection in the United States. She didn't understand why she needed to make a connection in the US instead of going straight to Spain, but she wasn't about to start asking questions of the man who'd just spared her life. She got her ticket and decided to buy something to eat. She'd not had anything since that morning and she was really hungry; the quickest flight out was still an hour away. She didn't notice the woman at the ticket counter pick up a cell phone to make a call.<p>

Thirty minutes later she began her walk towards security. She noticed quick movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the Rat running towards her with Alex by his side, both with their guns out. She got a tighter grip on her purse and started running as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past security, hoping that they would at least delay them; the gunshots heard a few seconds later told her otherwise.

Callie ran through the airport terminal, looking for a place, any place to hide. Each door she came to was locked. Cursing her luck, she ran towards baggage claim. Jumping onto the carrousel, she made her way out of the building and onto the runways with Alex and the Rat close behind. She ran past baggage carts and traffic controllers, looking for yet another place to hide to no avail. She came to a halt in front of a fence; there was no other way to go. She began climbing and jumped over to the other side when a dozen security guards finally arrived, guns loaded and raised, finally stopping the Rat and his accomplice.

"This isn't over you bitch! You hear me? You better keep running, because I'm going to find you, and when I do, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer before ending your miserable life!" The Rat yelled as he was handcuffed and taken away.

It took another hour, a change of flight plans, and a thorough security inspection before Callie was finally able to board the plane headed away from Culiacán and towards her new, unknown life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews fuel inspiration;)<strong>


	3. Melilla

**Hello everyone! Finals are finally over! I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. It's setting the stage for the next part of the story. I'll have a lot more time to write now, at least for a few weeks so I plan on updating more often. I can't believe La Reina del Sur AND Grey's Anatomy are coming to an end!:( At least this site keeps me plenty entertained. I'll try to post a new chapter by Saturday, and I promise I'll make it longer;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Barajas. La temperatura es de 20 grados centígrados y son las 10:37 de la mañana, hora local. El capitán y el resto de la tripulación les desea una feliz estancia en Madrid." <em>_(Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived at Barajas Airport. The temperature is 20 degrees Celsius and it is 10:37 in the morning, local time. The captain and the rest of his staff wish you a happy stay in Madrid.)_

Callie stood and grabbed her small carry-on, the only piece of luggage she'd brought halfway across the world with her. The stop in the United States had at least served that purpose: she now had a few changes of clothes. She was to meet Vargas' contact outside the gates of the Royal Palace mid-afternoon. She figured she might as well head over there since she had no idea how far it was from the airport or how to get there and she didn't want to risk getting there late. She slowly made her way through customs and headed out. At least she didn't have to worry about people not understanding her; she hailed a cab and gave him her destination.

It took about half an hour to get to the Royal Palace, located in the center of Madrid. The city fascinated her. She'd never been anywhere outside of Culiacán; and this was quite the culture shock. Everyone she'd come across had been so friendly. Mexicans were usually friendly as well, but the drug war the country was in the middle of made it a very unwelcoming place. People didn't talk to you anymore and usually kept to themselves. Another major difference she noticed immediately was that Madrid appeared to be immaculately clean in comparison to the streets of Culiacán. It was a clean, unknown environment, the air felt lighter, and felt a _little_ safer. She would just have to learn to understand this 'Castellano' since it was quite different than the Spanish back home; some phrases had her wondering what the hell these Spaniards were talking about.

She walked the short distance to the palace's main gates, approached a bench, sat, and waited. She had her back against the wall and made sure to sit in such a position that allowed her to see her surroundings in a way that wouldn't lead to any surprises. She kept alert at all times, looking from one side to the next, observing people as they walked by. She didn't want to overreact, but the paranoia wasn't something she was going to get rid of easily. It didn't matter that the bastards were on the other side of the world, _anyone_ could be her enemy.

A tall, dark man approached the area 2 hours later. He had a strong build; his face showed boredom more than anything else. He quickly scanned the perimeter before his eyes were met by Callie's, an understanding passing immediately between the two. He walked to the bench, sat at her side, and stared straight ahead.

"So, you're the Mexicana?"

"Yes, I'm Callie T—"

"I don't care who you are. Let's just get one thing straight, I'm here to give you information and nothing else. We don't need to disguise this with pleasantries. I don't care to know anything about you, and you don't need to know anything about me, understood?" The man spoke quickly, it seemed like he was in quite a rush to leave.

"Yes, I understand."

"You have two options: Galicia to the north or Melilla to the south."

"Doesn't it rain a lot in the north? It's cold there isn't it?" Callie asked, remembering some of the conversation from earlier in the day with a Spaniard on the plane.

"Yes it does; it's warmer down south."

"I'll go to Melilla then, definitely."

"Here" he said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. "This is the contact information of the man you're to meet in Melilla. He'll be expecting you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Remember one thing; you're on your own. If you have any money with you, take care of it, and spend it wisely. There's no one here to help you anymore. You run out of money, and the only valuable thing you'll be left with is what you have between your legs." With that, he turned and took off in the same direction he'd come from.

* * *

><p>Callie boarded the ferry and made her way towards the top deck. She'd spent the night in a hotel in Madrid. She'd had enough flying for a while, and decided to take a train to Málaga. She was told to board a ferry from there that would take her to Melilla. She stood on the top deck, map open, trying to figure out where the hell she was going, when a woman came up to her.<p>

"You look completely lost… are you supposed to be on a ferry?" the woman asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"Ferry, yes… though I've no idea where I'm going." Callie said, completely frustrated.

"Ok let me take a look here… You see this spot here? That's Málaga, where we just came from. The spot on the map there, that's the coast of Africa…"

"Wait, what? Africa? I'm not going to Africa! I'm supposed to be going to Melilla!"

"Calm down, you are going to Melilla. Melilla just happens to be one of two exclaves in Africa that belong to Spain. By the accent, I'd say you're from Latin America… you're a long way from home love."

"I'm Callie Torres, I'm from Mexico."

"Ah, Mexicana! My name is Fatima Mansur, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure," Callie said, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'd love to stay and chat love, but I have work. Have a good time in Melilla." Fatima said, smiling to Callie once more before turning and heading towards the other side of the deck. She approached a man and whispered in his ear. Callie looked on, intrigued. It wasn't until she saw them walk away together, the man's hand on Fatima's ass, that she realized what 'work' she did. The surprises just kept coming.

Fatima Mansur turned out to be quite a nice and helpful person. She'd returned to sit with Callie just as they were about to reach Melilla. Callie was pleased; it seemed like she had made a new acquaintance, a treasure so far away from home.

Fatima showed her around the tiny city; it was so small that there wasn't a whole lot to see or do according to her. Work kept her pretty busy anyway. Callie received yet another surprise when she learned that the contact she was supposed to reach turned out to be Fatima's boss. "He's an ass," she'd said, you better watch your back with him.

They reached the bar. Dris Larby owned a handful of bars in the city, with the "Yamila" being the biggest of them all. He ran them all from there. Everyone knew he had other jobs on the side: drug trafficking being the main one. His bar was quite frequented by a good portion of the male population of Melilla: Fatima had several 'co-workers' whose main priority was to do nothing but please the client.

"I don't know about you Mexicana. Turn around, let me take a good look at you." He said skeptically the moment Callie had introduced herself. He looked her up and down, as if observing a horse he was thinking of buying. "You have a decent body; good abs, firm ass. You'll do. Take the rest of the day off, you start tomorrow. Here's the key to the apartment you'll be staying in; the rent will come out of your pay. I want you here at 8pm tomorrow, on time."

"I think you are misunderstanding the situation Dris. I'm not a prostitute. That's not why I'm here. I want a job, but I'm not sleeping with anyone in the process. Can you give me something else?"

"You can be a waitress, but doesn't pay nearly as well…"

"I don't care. I'll take it. Thank you."

"Alright Mexicana, go home. 8 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late."

* * *

><p>"Come on Jackson, hurry up! Go faster man, or they're going to get us!"<p>

"Lalo, will you shut the fuck up? How am I supposed to concentrate with you yelling in my ear? I got this. Don't worry, those losers have nothing on me, they'll never be able to catch us."

"I hope you're right. If we don't get this merchandise to its destination we're screwed, royally. Not only do we lose out on a lot of money, but they'll never want to do business with us again."

"Take it easy partner, look behind you. See? They're gone. Now let's talk about what we're going to do tomorrow. We're going to have some time to kill before the next shipment comes in for transport. Have any ideas?"

"Well the last time we were in Melilla I _did_ have my eye on this girl at the Yamila. We could go there."

"Sounds like a plan. The Yamila it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Back at Square One

**I know this update has been a long time in the making. I've concentrated more on "To Live Again". I'll try to be better about it everyone. Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always loved!=)**

* * *

><p>"Move your ass Lalo! If you keep moving at the pace you're going, your eye candy will have gone and spent the night with someone else by the time we get there."<p>

"Don't talk about her that way…"

"Well she is a prostitute, is she not?"

"It's a job; but she likes me. I can feel it. We need to get this new contact Jackson. If we can get these new gigs, she won't have to work in that place anymore."

"We've got a meeting with Abdelkader Chaïb tomorrow night. If all goes well, we will have a long and fruitful job my friend. He's been looking for a good pilot to do transport of large quantities of hashish. I know all of the beaches of the southern and eastern coasts of Spain like the back of my hand; he'll have a hard time finding a better pilot."

Jackson and Lalo made their way into the bar and sat at one of the tables in front of the bar. Lalo quickly occupied himself with looking for Soraya, the beautiful-yet-dangerous prostitute while Jackson was interested in nothing more than getting himself a cold drink. He left his friend at the table and went in search of a couple of beers.

Callie was standing at the bar, waiting for Ahmed to bring her the bottle of expensive champagne from the back that Dris had requested for that pathetic excuse of a man that was Manolo Céspedes, governor of Melilla. He'd come onto Callie a few times already she'd pushed him away time after time; just looking at him made her sick. She'd made it clear: she was there to work, and nothing else. Pinche Bobby, he'd left her scarred enough; she didn't want to have anything to do with anyone.

"Excuse me; do you think I could get a couple of beers?"

Callie turned the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, about to slap whoever had gotten the balls to touch her, and was frozen in place. In front of her stood a man, tall, fair-skinned but tanned by what she assumed were many hours spent in the sun, his body perfectly toned, curly black hair and deep blue eyes you could lose yourself in. This man was handsome, incredibly so.

"You want a couple of beers? You're going to have to wait your turn." She said, as she went back to waiting on the champagne.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Jackson said, once again trying to grab her attention by touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I'll get your beers; just let me finish here." Callie tried to regain her composure. She'd overreacted, she knew that. But the last thing she needed was another man hitting on her.

A few minutes later she returned to the bar and began to pour the stranger's drinks. She kept her eyes focused on the task at hand, not wanting to give the man any indication of her being interested which, of course, she _wasn't._

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over? My name is Jackson Lacroix, what's yours?" Jackson asked, extending his right hand.

"Not interested." Callie replied. She set the pints in front of Jackson. "Here's your beer. You can pay Ahmed" she said, pointing to the bartender to her right.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Mexicana, you're going to tell me you're not the least bit interested in him?" Fatima asked as they made their way to the beach. It was their day off, and the women were going to take full advantage of it. They'd done their grocery shopping, returned home, and were now bikini-clad and ready to lie in the sand and get the much needed tan.<p>

"No, I'm not." Callie said stubbornly.

"I think you are, you're just too stubborn to admit it. He likes you; even a blind man could see that. You should give him a chance; all you do is work. You have to live a little!"

"Fatima! Please, drop it. I'm not interested."

"What happened to you in Mexico that left you so messed up my friend?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, let's just drop it and have a good time, ok?"

The women had been sitting on the beach for a couple of hours, enjoying a cold beer and chatting about one of Fatima's clients when Jackson and Lalo approached.

"Good afternoon ladies. Do you mind if we join you?" Jackson asked, looking towards both women.

"Yes, we mind. We're busy at the moment; but the beach is quite extensive, I'm sure you and your friend can find a good spot." Callie replied rather shortly.

"Alright, alright. I can see you don't like me. May I ask, what did I do to upset you so?" Jackson asked, truly curious as to why this woman was treating him in such a way.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't care to know you. Believe me; you don't want to get involved with me. Just leave me alone." Callie began to gather her things and she practically dragged Fatima with her back to the apartments, leaving the men dumbfounded once again.

* * *

><p>"Callie… Callie! I need another bottle of our finest whiskey over here, NOW! You don't want to keep the colonel waiting!" Dris shouted halfway across the bar.<p>

Callie rolled her eyes. Taking the whiskey bottle and tray from Ahmed, she made her way to the back of the bar. A more private area had been set up for Dris' more 'exclusive' clientele. Colonel Abdelkader Chaïb was one of Melilla's most important men, or so she had been told. He was the ruler of the border with Morocco, and as such, could do as he pleased.

"Dris, you never yell at a lady, especially one as beautiful as this one." Abdelkader said, looking at Callie for the first time. He rose to his feet, and held out his hand. "I am Colonel Abdelkader Chaïb." Callie extended her hand. The colonel brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm at your service, my lady."

"I'm Callie Torres, but everyone here calls me 'Mexicana'. It's a pleasure to meet you Colonel. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No need to apologize. You are doing your job. Dris here is just a bit impatient. You have to learn to take it easy my friend." He said, referring back to the bar owner.

"You are done here Mexicana, get back to work. The Colonel, Manolo and I have some important business to attend to. Oh and Mexicana, when a man by the name of Jackson Lacroix comes in, send him over here." Dris said, before rushing her away.

At the register, Callie gave Ahmed the money for the transactions she'd made before taking the whiskey to the private meeting in the back.

"Ahmed, do you know this Colonel Chaïb? He seems like a gentleman; what is he doing involved with a man like Dris?" Callie asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Dris treated her as well as he knew how to treat a woman, but Abdelkader was in a completely different league. There was something about him; Callie couldn't place it, but he seemed different.

"My dear, don't you know? Colonel Chaïb is one of the most important men in Northern Africa. Whatever he says goes. He comes in here quite frequently; he and Dris do business together."

"What kind of business do they run?"

"Trafficking."

"Trafficking?"

"Hashish mostly. Why do you think it is so easy for him to get working visas? Last I heard they're in the market for a pilot. They want someone to make several trips a week between the continents. This bar, along with all the others Dris owns, are just a front… trafficking is where the real money lies."

_Son of a bitch. I can't seem to get away from this shit. First Bobby and his drug smuggling, and now here too? Is it ever going to end?_

"I had no idea." Callie replied.

"It's best that you stay away from it Mexicana. That's why they send us away as soon as business talk gets underway. You're better off, believe me."

"Oh I do. I'm going to stay as far away as possible. Thanks Ahmed."

"Anytime."

About half an hour later, Jackson and Lalo made their way into the Yamila, ready for their meeting with the Colonel. This was going to make or break their near future. Jackson approached the bar, and saw only Ahmed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Colonel Chaïb?"

"So you're involved in this shit too huh?" Jackson turned around to face a livid Callie.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know all about your meeting with the Colonel. He's in the back corner of the bar. I hope you get what you're looking for. I don't want you to ever talk to me again!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down! You haven't even told me your name!"

"I don't deal with drug traffickers." Callie snapped, and walked off.


	5. New Job

**Hey Everyone! Now that "To Live Again" is done, I'm coming back to this fic. I learned my lesson, don't have two fics going at the same time if I can't even update one:( Still, I know some of you had shown interest in this story, and I intend to see it to the end. These are going to be shorter chapters in the hopes that I can update more often. Happy reading!=)**

* * *

><p><strong>ARLINGTON, VA<strong>

"Robbins, my office, NOW!"

Arizona locked eyes with Willy, her partner, and grimaced.

"He doesn't sound happy…" she states, rising from her seat.

"Doesn't take a genius to see that Robbins. Go see what the man wants. Good luck; I'll pray for you."

Arizona left her desk and began walking hurriedly towards her boss' office. Webber was not a man you wanted to upset. By the looks of things, there was nothing good coming for her in the next fifteen minutes or so. She straightened her suit, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to the chief's office.

"You wanted to see me Chief Webber?" Arizona asked, her dimples out full force in an attempt to soften the blow she was about to receive.

"Wipe that smile off your face Robbins; you know those dimples do nothing to me. Sit down."

"Yes sir," she replied, voice quivering slightly. She hated that she had authority issues; especially hated the fact that this man was so good at intimidating any and everyone who stood before him. It would take all she had to not break down and cry in front of him. _Suck it up Robbins._

"I have the attorney general of the United States ripping me a new one on the phone over the disaster that happened in Sinaloa… do you want to tell me what the hell happened? What happened to that agenda?"

"Well sir, you see—"

"I don't need nor want excuses Robbins! Tell me what the hell happened!"

"I can't even begin to tell you what happened. One minute the agenda is on its way to me, and the next it was gone. It was a massacre Chief, there was nothing we could do. I was too late. The girl, she disappeared..."

"What are you talking about? What girl?"

"Robert Davila's wife or whatever she was. You know where he ranked in Vargas' organization. We had a close eye on the operation and he got killed coming back with a delivery from Colombia. They ambushed him on the runway as he was landing; there was nothing we could've done to prevent all hell from breaking loose. Callie Torres found out, took the agenda, and fled. By the time we reached the apartment, she was gone and one of Vargas' men was being rushed to the hospital with a shot to the face."

"Are you sure she has that agenda in her possession?"

"There isn't a reason to believe why she wouldn't have it, sir."

"Where the hell is this Callie Torres?"

"Intelligence tells us she caught a flight to San Diego, then another to Madrid, Spain."

"What is that woman doing in Spain?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir. I'm thinking she was trying to get as far away from Vargas as possible. With Robert Davila dead, she knew they wouldn't hesitate in killing her."

"You listen to me, and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. You are to be on the next flight out to Madrid. I don't care what you have to do. I don't care if you have to knock on every single door in Spain; you get that woman and that agenda back here and do it fast! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, understood."

"Good; now get out of my sight."

**MELILLA, SPAIN**

"Mexicana, what happened to that hot pilot of yours?" Fatima asked as she approached the bar at the Yamila.

"You mean Jackson? That guy who is full of shit?" Callie replied, loading her tray with drinks.

"I thought you liked him…"

"I'm not going to deny he is good-looking Fatima, but that's as much as you're getting out of me. He's a drug trafficker, and I don't deal with men like that."

"Ay tía, let me tell you something. There is no perfect man in this world; especially here. Do you really not think there could be something between you two?"

"No, I am not interested in beginning any kind of relationship with a man."

"Honey, I'd think about it if I were you. That man is crazy about you, anyone can see it!"

Callie had stopped listening to her. At that very moment, she'd seen the current cashier, Ali, take all the money out of the tip jar (which amounted to about 300€) and put only 20€ back. He looked up just in time to see Callie staring right at him.

"Look at this asshole, Fatima… stealing our tips."

"Dris! Dris!" Fatima called over to the bar owner.

"What is all this racket about? Why are you yelling? Get back to work!" Dris yelled, starting to lose his temper.

"The racket is that this son of a bitch has been stealing from our tip jar. And I bet anything you want that this is the reason why your books are never adding up." Fatima stated.

"Is this true Ali?" Dris questioned the cashier.

"No boss, I swear it's not. These two are lying!"

"Of course it is! Check his pockets!" Fatima pointed to the cashier's breast pocket.

Dris walked over to the man, stuck his hand into the breast pocket and pulled several hundred Euros. Turned out, Ali had already taken money from the register for the evening.

"They're the ones who are lying huh? What is this? This is the reason I'm always short. This is the last time you do this Ali. I want you out of my bar, NOW! You're fired! GET OUT! You, Mexicana! You say you're good with numbers right?"

"Yes I am. I used to do currency exchange back in Mexico. Never even needed a calculator..."

"You're in charge; you start tomorrow. Better not fuck this up!" Dris said and started walking towards his office.

"Wow Callie! You even got a promotion out of this! Good job Mexicana!" Fatima stated, giving Callie a hug.

Ali had stayed behind long enough to hear everything. No, this wasn't the end of it.


	6. Trouble

**MADRID, SPAIN**

"I can't believe this Willy! We've been here nearly a week! How the hell are we supposed to find Callie Torres if there's absolutely NOTHING to go on? Am I supposed to start knocking on every single fucking door just like Webber said?" Arizona paced around the hotel room where she and her partner had set up their search tools. So far they had gotten nothing, not even a single bleep on the radar.

"I don't know what to tell you Z. I mean, this woman came here to get away from Vargas, didn't she? You know they don't do visa checks within the European Union at airports… what makes you think she didn't take off to some other country?" Willy asked.

"Well, first of all, this isn't a highly cultivated person we're talking about, at least not from what intel has told us. I highly doubt she is able to speak another language. No, she's stayed in a place where she can communicate, that's for sure. The problem is that she could've gone and hidden in any hole in the wall town in the middle of freaking nowhere here in Spain. The only way she'd even show up is if something popped up on Interpol or with our intel and so far there's nothing. I know we've already gotten her photograph plastered on every single police station from here to Timbuktu but it isn't enough! We need to find her now!"

"OK boss, calm down. We're doing everything we possibly can. Something will show up, you'll see."

"This is the most important piece of the puzzle Willy. Without that woman, Vargas' case falls apart. I've dedicated 8 years of my life to tracking this man and bringing him down, and I'm not about to let this woman get in my way!"

Arizona grabbed the hotel key and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Z?"

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

><p><strong>MELILLA, SPAIN<strong>

"Wow Mexicana, looks like you've been doing quite well for yourself. You've only been working as Dris' head cashier and maintaining his books for a few days and he's already at your fingertips. If I had known that was all it was going to take to keep the asshole from riding us all night about getting and keeping his clients happy, I'd have spoken up sooner."

"What do you mean Fatima? Are you saying what I think you're saying? You knew that bastard had been stealing from our tip jar and from Dris all this time?" Callie asked, shocked.

"Of course I did. That idiot wasn't exactly very careful not secretive about it. I just hadn't said anything because I didn't think Dris would believe me and it would just cause trouble with Ali. But it seems like everything is ok. He hasn't even shown his face. I think it's because he knows Dris is good friends with the head of government here, that Manolo something or other. That old man is disgusting. He comes into the bar all the time on 'personal business'. I'm glad I've never had to deal with him. Ali knows he can be thrown in jail in a heartbeat so I'm guessing that's why he just disappeared off the radar. This really has been a long night and I've not even had the chance to properly rest for the last couple of days… do you mind if we go home now? Are you ready for the night?" Fatima asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done; the rest can wait until tomorrow. Let me just lock this up before we leave." Callie replied, placing the books and the contents of the register in the safe before leaving the night club with Fatima and heading home.

Their neighborhood was usually a quiet, peaceful one; nothing ever happened there. As the two women approached the apartment complex, they noticed two police cars parked outside, red and blue lights flashing about the roof of the cars.

"I wonder what happened… doesn't Dris own this entire building?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, he uses it for his employees; the women at least. But we never bring our work home. I have no idea, I hadn't heard anything."

"Oh no…" Panic began setting into her system when Callie noticed her front door was open. She quickly raced up the stairs and into her apartment.

The little apartment looked like a tornado had hit within its walls. Chairs were thrown around, drawers and their contents pulled out and strewn all over the floor, not a single thing in its place. _"Please God, I hope they didn't find my secret stash." _She thought, as she headed towards one of the police officers.

"Officer, what's going on here?"

"Do you live here? Are you Callie Torres?" The uniformed officer asked, all pleasantries aside.

"Yes I am. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Sergeant! It's here!"

The man quickly pushed her aside and followed the voice into the bedroom. Another officer was holding out a small package, contents not visible to Callie from where she stood. The sergeant went up to his subordinate, took the package with a knowing look, and turned to Callie.

"Do you want to explain where this came from and what it is doing amongst your things, Ms. Torres?" He asked, as he held up what looked to be approximately a 1 lb. bag of cocaine in his hand.

"What? What do you mean? What is that? It isn't mine!"

"Don't play dumb miss, it won't help your case."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I can just tell you that package is not mine!"

"Explain it to someone who cares." The sergeant replied as he walked towards Callie, his right hand reaching behind his back and pulling out a set of handcuffs. "Callie Torres, you're under arrest for the possession of cocaine. You're going to have to come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>MADRID, SPAIN<strong>

Arizona had spent the afternoon walking around El Parque del Buen Retiro, or El Retiro as the locals called it. It was roughly the size of New York's Central Park, and in Arizona's opinion just as beautiful. Walking around the statues and monuments, and sitting before the Crystal Palace brought her the sense of calm she desperately needed to get her mind focused on the case. She let herself into the suite, lost in her own thoughts until Willy snapped her out of them.

"Z! We have news! A possible lead on Callie Torres!"

"What? What do you mean? Where?"

"A "Calliope Torres" was arrested in Melilla a couple of hours ago. I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you the news!"

"Where? Where the hell is that?"

"Northern Africa…"

"Ok, let's pack up, we're off to Africa on the first flight out."


End file.
